Little Secrets
by NateBuzaholic
Summary: Everybody has their secrets, big or small. But for Elijah, if his brother found out, it would be the end of him. Carlijah.


Pairing: Carlijah  
Prompt: Secret  
Word Total: 890  
Requested by: angellus08  
Summary: Everybody has their secrets, big or small. But for Elijah, if his brother found out, it would be the end of him.

As the car pulled into the parking lot, Elijah couldn't help but feel nervous. And that was an emotion that he didn't often feel, though everything was different around her. Caroline Forbes had changed his life completely, and the only thing he regretted was that his brother, Niklaus, had managed to _woo_ her before he even had a chance.

Another thing he regretted was this sneaking around they were doing right now, but it was necessary. His siblings couldn't know about this, and neither could her friends. Though he suspected that Elena knew something, based on that look she gave him last time he saw her.

He wasn't sure what exactly Klaus would do if he found out, though Elijah knew he wouldn't like to experience it. However, he knew exactly how Kol would react. And Elijah did not wish to spend an eternity being teased by his annoying younger brother.

"Come on, Elijah, hurt up!" Caroline all but screeched, hopping out of his car. "We don't want to miss the first song. I've been waiting months for this."

That's right; Elijah was at a concert with Caroline. To be more specific; a Taylor Swift concert.

Now whilst he was a fan of her music, he'd never admit it out loud to most people. He'd rather be daggered first. The only reason Caroline knew was because she caught him listening to _'Love Story'_ just last year. He'd made her promise not to tell anyone, and she agreed on the condition that he takes her to a concert of hers.

And to be honest, he didn't regret it. At least this way he got to spend some alone time with her, and that was all he needed to make this night special. His feelings were something he could keep in check. They would be a secret that he'd never tell.

{CE-CE-CE-CE-CE}

Caroline could feel Elijah's body quite close to hers, it was hard not to. With all the screaming girls around, she thought it would be better to be quite close to him. Just in case her control slipped. At least that's what she was telling herself.

She'd been feeling strange things lately, things she shouldn't be feeling. Especially seeing as she was with Klaus; Klaus who she loved dearly. But she still couldn't help but feel something for him.

He was always around when she needed someone; he was there when Klaus was busy with his Hybrids; he was there when she and Rebekah had there fights. He was always there to comfort her, and it had left quite the impression on her heart.

But she couldn't say anything, if she did, well she didn't want to think about that. She was most positive it would _not_ be pretty not in the slightest. And…and it was for the best anyway. It would always be her 'dirty little' secret.

{CE-CE-CE-CE-CE}

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset, she's going off about something that you said_"

"This is my favourite song of hers." Elijah whispered into her ear. She could feel his breath glide along her skin, causing Goosebumps to jump out all over her skin.

"Mine too." She gasped a little breathless, shivers tickling her spine.

"'_cause she doesn't get your humour like I do. I'm in my room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like, she'll never know your story like I do."_

He saw her shiver and so stepped closer to her, so that there was little air between them, and began to run his hands up and down her arm, hoping that he could warm her up.

"_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts"_

Her arms felt like they were on fire, where he was caressing them, and she could feel her breaths coming out faster and shorter. She wasn't sure how much she could take till she exploded.

"Caroline, are you ok?"

"_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find, that what you're looking for has been here the whole time."_

He saw her turn towards him, possibly to answer his question, but he couldn't help but look at her lips. Those soft pink lips. He knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn't help leaning forward and connecting their lips together.

Her lips were like heaven he decided. He had never felt anything so divine, so pleasurable. However he noticed that she wasn't moving, and he instantly pulled back, stepping away a couple of paces.

"I'm so sorry Caroline." He stated, though he honestly wasn't.

"_If you could see, that I'm the one who understands you"_

She was staring at him for a few milliseconds, before she turned at lightning speed and launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and began kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Which there wouldn't be for her, if Klaus found out about this. But she realized she didn't care. She just wanted him.

Elijah couldn't believe what was happening; it was like his best dream come true, and then some. Their lips were moving in perfect synchronisation. As they pulled apart, gasping for breath for they didn't need, one of them muttered something they wouldn't soon forget.

"_Been here all along, So why can't you see"_

"You belong with me."

**A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad?**


End file.
